


Sic Itur Ad Astra

by haroldvsmile



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldvsmile/pseuds/haroldvsmile
Summary: New York, 1967.Louis è figlio dell'alta borghesia americana, e si trasferisce a New York per frequentare il college, come vuole la sua famiglia. Una volta lì però incontra un misterioso ragazzo che sembra voler tenere nascosta la sua vera identità. Tutto ciò che sa di lui è che ama l'arte e che sembra divertirsi a scivolargli via dalle mani.Sullo sfondo di un'America che sta cambiando scopriranno che amare, a volte, richiede sacrificio.//Trovate questa storia anche su Wattpad.https://www.wattpad.com/story/221450511-sic-itur-ad-astra
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Prologo

Oklahoma, Tulsa, luglio 1967

Erano i primi giorni di luglio, e il caldo si era già fatto insopportabile. L'estate in Oklahoma è sempre dannatamente calda, ma quella in particolare sembrava esserlo ancora più del solito. Mi svegliai nel letto quel mattino d'estate in una pozza di sudore, un po' per il caldo torrido, un po' per i sogni agitati che continuavano a tormentarmi ogni santa notte per chissà quale ragione. Piantai un gomito nel materasso e mi tirai stancamente a sedere nel letto con un gemito, passandomi una mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore e scostandomi i capelli umidi dal viso.  
Sentivo le voci alterate dei miei genitori provenire dal salone, l'insopportabile e ormai immancabile colonna sonora delle mie lunghe giornate estive aveva inizio non appena aprivo gli occhi al mattino. Stavano discutendo, Dio solo sa riguardo cosa stavolta, ma non mi interessava neppure saperlo. Quando non erano troppo impegnati a scannarsi a vicenda per qualche inezia solitamente se la prendevano con me, quindi li avrei volentieri lasciati alle loro urla senza darmene troppa pena. In realtà, a prescindere da loro vivevo ormai le mie giornate in uno stato di continua agitazione e insofferenza, anche se cercavo di non darlo troppo a vedere, per risparmiarmi il solito "Controlla le tue emozioni, ragazzo", la frase classica di mio padre, la sua preferita.  
Sarei presto andato al college, era questione di un paio di mesi ormai, e per quanto ne fossi elettrizzato, la sola idea nonostante tutto era sufficiente a farmi cadere nell'angoscia più totale. Non ero mai stato bravo ad adattarmi ai cambiamenti del tipo che stravolge la vita, a socializzare, a vivere costantemente in mezzo alla gente. Crescere nella campagna dell'Oklahoma sicuramente non mi aveva aiutato a sviluppare un carattere socievole ed espansivo. E di lì a poco sarei stato catapultato in un ambiente del tutto differente da quello in cui mi trovavo ora, e avrei dovuto imparare a cavarmela da solo, mentre le mie paure giocavano a nascondino e aspettavano soltanto di essere scovate una ad una. Dire che ero agitato sarebbe stato un eufemismo bello e buono. In effetti, pensandoci su, capivo quale fosse l'origine dei brutti sogni che mi avevano angosciato nell'ultimo periodo. Solo che cercavo di non pensarci, almeno fino a che non fossi stato costretto a trovarmi faccia a faccia con le mie paure e a superarle, per forza di cose.  
Mi alzai dal letto e mi avvicinai alla finestra, dalla quale entrava più calore che altro. La mia pelle era calda e appiccicosa, non vedevo l'ora di farmi una doccia fredda. Aprii la tenda e mi affacciai, alla ricerca di un po' di brezza che potesse aiutarmi a lenire quel calore insopportabile, ma all'esterno non si muoveva neppure una foglia, era tutto mortalmente immobile. Ogni cosa sembrava essere stata inghiottita da quella calura umida e appiccicosa. Guardai distrattamente i campi che circondavano la nostra casa e mi chiesi cosa avrei visto quando di lì ad un paio di mesi mi fossi alzato al mattino e mi fossi affacciato alla finestra della mia stanza.  
Ma le urla di mia madre che mi chiamava per la colazione mi strapparono a quei pensieri e mi riportarono alla realtà, una realtà in cui la vista dalla mia finestra era ancora di una calma piatta e mortale, e le urla dei miei genitori rimbombavano costantemente tra le mura di casa sin dalle prime ore del mattino. Lasciai che quei pensieri scivolassero via dalla mia mente allo stesso modo in cui di lì a poco l'acqua gelata avrebbe fatto scivolare via dalla mia pelle quel caldo umido, ma li tenni a portata di mano, per poterli ripescare in qualsiasi istante l'avessi voluto. Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi, non ne avevo idea. Ma in quel momento la mia vita si presentava ai miei occhi come un oceano di infinite possibilità, e io non vedevo l'ora di iniziare a sguazzarci dentro.

.


	2. Capitolo I

Terras licet et undas obstruat,  
at caelum certe patet.

(Chiuda pure la terra e il mare,  
ma il cielo resta sicuramente aperto.)

\- Ovidio

New York, Settembre 1967

Erano anni che mi preparavo mentalmente a quell'esatto momento, eppure non avrei mai potuto immaginare la sensazione che effettivamente provai quando, alzando gli occhi, mi trovai davanti le alte mura della Columbia. Mi aggrappai subito con una mano alla portiera lucente della Chrysler 300C nera che mi aveva portato fin lì, temendo che le ginocchia mi cedessero. Non mi andava di farmi subito riconoscere e additare come quello strano, così aspettai qualche secondo prima di muovermi, giusto il tempo di essere certo di potermi reggere in piedi. Robert, un vecchio amico di mio padre, un uomo alto e robusto dai capelli biondi ancora paurosamente folti vista la sua età, scese dalla vettura e dopo aver aperto il baule dell'auto prese i miei bagagli e li posò a terra. Si accese poi una sigaretta e tese il pacchetto verso di me per offrirmene una, ma rifiutai con un cordiale gesto della mano. Erano stati al college assieme, lui e mio padre. Si erano conosciuti lì e nonostante le loro strade si fossero poi separate, come succede a chiunque una volta finito il college, loro si erano sempre tenuti in contatto. Mio padre mi parlava spesso di lui, con gli occhi che luccicavano al ricordo della giovinezza ormai andata. Non appena aveva saputo che sarei andato alla Columbia si era subito offerto di venirmi a prendere alla stazione e darmi un passaggio fino al campus.

"E' bella, eh?" chiese Robert dopo aver fatto un tiro dalla sigaretta, alzando a sua volta gli occhi verso l'enorme facciata formata da una grande scalinata e delle imponenti colonne ioniche. Annuii rapito e mi chinai, prendendo la valigia in una mano e issandomi alla spalla opposta il borsone in pelle che conteneva i miei vestiti.

"Mi ricordo ancora il mio primo giorno qui. Sono cose che non si dimenticano mai. Io e tuo padre ci siamo conosciuti proprio qui davanti, era un tipo che difficilmente passava inosservato. Ci viene anche mio figlio, in famiglia ci veniamo tutti da generazioni, a dire il vero. In ogni caso goditela, ragazzino." disse dandomi una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, e io mi sforzai di sorridere nonostante l'agitazione mi stesse mangiando vivo. Di fronte a quell'edificio mi sentivo minuscolo. Avevo l'impressione che chiunque avrebbe potuto calpestarmi e spiaccicarmi a terra con la suola della scarpa, lasciandomi lì solo e agonizzante. Ero un piccolo insetto in un mondo enorme e frenetico nel quale gli insetti venivano schiacciati.

Avrei quasi voluto lasciarmi cadere sulle ginocchia e implorarlo di riportarmi indietro, di portarmi via, ovunque ma non lì.

Ti prego, non so se ne sono in grado, io non sono mio padre.

E invece lo ringraziai soltanto per il passaggio che mi aveva dato dalla stazione di Grand Central Terminal, e poi lo osservai mentre saliva nella sua auto lucente e sfrecciava via, veloce come il vento. Ero solo, completamente solo. Un piccolo e innocuo insetto abbandonato a se stesso.

***

La prima cosa che notai una volta lì fu che New York era ben diversa da Tulsa, ovviamente. Ma non era soltanto diversa, sembrava si trovasse su un altro pianeta.

Nonostante io non amassi particolarmente le folle e la confusione, quel via vai continuo, così nuovo ai miei occhi, mi affascinava. Mio padre aveva a sua volta frequentato la Columbia, e poi aveva deciso di tornare in Oklahoma per sposare mia madre e vivere con lei. L'aveva conosciuta prima di partire per New York, si erano innamorati, e le aveva promesso che una volta finiti gli studi sarebbe tornato da lei e avrebbero costruito una vita assieme. Si sono scritti regolarmente durante tutti gli anni che hanno passato separati, lunghe lettere che mia madre custodiva gelosamente nel comò in camera da letto, in fondo al cassetto della biancheria. Avevo l'impressione che fosse ancora innamorata del ragazzo che aveva scritto quelle vecchie lettere, e che mio padre per lei fosse praticamente un'altra persona, uno sconosciuto. Lei era fedele a quel ragazzo e all'amore che provava nei suoi confronti, ma disprezzava l'uomo con il quale passava le giornate a litigare. Non poteva accettare che quelle due entità così distinte fossero in realtà la stessa persona, così le aveva separate, affidandosi ai ricordi più che al presente.

In ogni caso io mio padre non l'avrei mai capito. Ero appena arrivato lì e non ne sapevo nulla della città, è vero, ma ai miei occhi era inconcepibile rinunciare a tanta modernità e vitalità, a quella vita piena di colori, odori, suoni, per rifugiarsi nelle noiose campagne del Midwest.

Formulavo e analizzavo questi pensieri mentre guardavo distrattamente la strada oltre la vetrina del locale nel quale stavo pranzando. Era un diner tipico in stile anni '50, con tanto di cameriere con cuffiette fissate ai capelli cotonati e grembiulini bianchi, che sfrecciavano da una parte all'altra della sala su dei pattini dello stesso colore. Si chiamava Square Diner, ed era un locale carino e accogliente a Downtown Manhattan.

New York era proprio come me l'ero immaginata: grande, viva, bellissima. Rumorosa, ma non in modo fastidioso; i rumori della città ad un certo punto iniziavano a svanire e diventavano solo un vago ronzio di sottofondo che accompagnava la vita quotidiana. Tutto ciò che ero abituato a sentire a Tulsa erano il cinguettio degli uccelli e le urla di mia madre. E, quando ero più fortunato, il suono del silenzio. Perché si, anche il silenzio ha un suo suono, e chi ha vissuto come me lo sa.

Mi era sempre piaciuto colmare il vuoto e il silenzio delle mie giornate scrivendo. Poesie, piccole storie, nulla di sbalorditivo o di particolarmente buono. Non mi reputavo dotato di talento, lo facevo perché mi sentivo bene quando lasciavo scivolare i miei pensieri attraverso la penna e fin sulla carta, dove si imprimevano indelebilmente sotto forma della mia calligrafia non troppo ordinata. Tirai fuori il taccuino che portavo sempre nella tasca interiore della giacca e lo aprii, prendendo la penna stilografica mentre lanciavo un'ultima occhiata al mondo che scorreva veloce oltre la vetrata del locale, prima di posare la punta sulla carta ruvida e iniziare a scrivere.

"Sento di scoprire un po' più chi sono ogni giorno che passo qui. Si svelano ai miei occhi delle parti della mia persona che non avevo mai visto prima e che non avevo idea di possedere dentro di me. E forse –"

Mi arrestai quando la campanella al di sopra della porta d'entrata del locale suonò all'improvviso. Ero una persona troppo curiosa per non ritrovarmi ad alzare gli occhi ogni volta che qualcuno entrava, specialmente ora che mi trovavo di colpo immerso in un mondo in continuo movimento che aveva un sacco di novità da regalarmi. Dopo anni di calma piatta nelle campagne del Midwest il minimo che potessi fare a questo punto era studiare tutto ciò che mi circondava e assimilare ogni cosa, analizzare ogni dettaglio, ingozzarmi di vita.

Alla fine degli anni 60 quelli come me si vestivano di tutto punto, completo perfettamente stirato, cravatta abbinata, camicia ben abbottonata e gemelli ai polsi. Ma nelle strade di New York si vedevano persone di ogni tipo, e stavo già imparando a non stupirmi di fronte a nulla. In ogni caso c'erano quelli come me, che avevano bisogno di un bel completo e i capelli in ordine per dare una qualsiasi parvenza di eleganza; e quelli come lui.

Lui che entrò in quel locale e spalancò la porta facendo suonare quella fastidiosa campanella, a cui nessuno faceva caso ad eccezione di me. Indossava una semplice t-shirt bianca infilata in dei jeans a vita alta, tenuti fermi da una cintura. I suoi capelli erano ricci e ribelli, e si vedeva che non erano abituati ad essere domati e pettinati all'indietro, come voleva la moda. Era così semplice, eppure in quei vestiti lui era elegante, li portava meglio di quanto io portassi le mie giacche e cravatte. E poi era impossibile non notarlo, era terribilmente bello.

All'improvviso avrei voluto che si sedesse, anzi avrei voluto andarmi a sedere io stesso accanto a lui, intavolare una conversazione. Proprio io che cercavo sempre di passare inosservato, di essere invisibile. Ma con mio grande disappunto si avvicinò semplicemente ad una delle cameriere sui pattini, una biondina alta e magra dall'aria scialba. Le disse qualcosa che non riuscii a decifrare, mentre le posava una mano sul braccio e glielo stringeva appena, quasi avesse paura che potesse cadere dai pattini a cui lei era invece tanto abituata. Dopodiché si voltò per andarsene, senza guardare nella mia direzione, sfuggendomi come acqua tra le dita. Ma io non lo persi d'occhio, lo seguii con lo sguardo anche una volta che fu uscito, e fu allora che passò accanto alla vetrata e alzò gli occhi nei miei. Non si fermò, ma mentre mi passava accanto, separato da me solo da quel vetro trasparente e improvvisamente troppo ingombrante, tenne gli occhi fissi nei miei per tutto il tempo. Ebbi l'impressione che rallentasse un po' il passo mentre mi guardava, ma forse era solo la mia immaginazione, o il modo in cui il tempo si era dilatato quando mi ero ritrovato quegli occhi chiari e curiosi addosso. Infine tornò a guardare la strada di fronte a sé e sparì.

Abbassai gli occhi sul mio taccuino. C'era una grossa macchia d'inchiostro alla fine della frase che non avevo terminato, accanto alla parola "forse". Avevo tenuto la penna premuta lì dal momento in cui era suonata quella dannata campanella.

***

"Tomlinson!"

Mi voltai di scatto quando sentii urlare il mio nome, perché era una cosa piuttosto insolita visto il fatto che non avevo ancora fatto amicizia con nessuno.

Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi perfettamente impomatati e dall'aria elegante mi si avvicinò, un sorriso ad increspargli le sottili labbra rosse. Mi guardò in attesa, come se si aspettasse che io lo riconoscessi, ma tutto ciò che feci fu restituirgli un'espressione confusa e imbarazzata.

"Ma come, non ti ricordi di me?" chiese, allargando le braccia come a voler offrire la sua immagine ai miei occhi perché io vi trovassi qualcosa di familiare. Nulla.

"Io non..."

"Lucien Jenkins!" mi precedette, sorridendo. E allora ricordai. Lucien, il figlio di Robert, il migliore amico di mio padre dai tempi del college. L'uomo che mi aveva dato un passaggio dalla stazione. A quel punto effettivamente notai i capelli identici a quelli del padre, e una vaga somiglianza nei lineamenti del volto.

"Oh si, Lucien. Non ci vediamo da molti anni." dissi quasi a giustificarmi, guardandolo e cercando nel suo viso qualche reminiscenza del ragazzino brufoloso e petulante che era venuto a trovarci a Tulsa anni prima assieme ai genitori. Non vi trovai quasi nulla; ad eccezione degli occhi azzurri che erano rimasti immutati, tutto il resto era terribilmente diverso, irriconoscibile.

"Mio padre mi ha detto che saresti venuto alla Columbia, non riuscivo a crederci. Direttamente dall'Oklahoma! Così a quanto pare seguiamo le orme dei nostri genitori?"

Sorrisi cordialmente, come mi era stato insegnato a fare anche durante conversazioni più seccanti, ma quel commento mi infastidì. Mi infastidì forse proprio perché era vero.

"In ogni caso," continuò come niente fosse, sollevandomi dal fardello di rispondere a quell'affermazione "immagino che tu ancora non conosca nessuno. Il primo anno è difficile. Ma io posso presentarti un po' di gente." Sorrise e a quel punto mi prese per un braccio, iniziando a camminare al mio fianco lungo il corridoio. La sua sfacciataggine mi infastidiva leggermente, ma era anche affascinante.

"Ti giuro che il college può essere dannatamente divertente, se conosci le persone giuste. E tu sei fortunato, Tomlinson, perché si dà il caso che io conosca le persone giuste." mi sorrise furbamente, e io sorrisi di rimando, ma mi sentivo a disagio. Non conoscevo quel ragazzo, tutto ciò che avevo di lui erano ricordi sbiaditi di quando era un tredicenne insopportabile e sciocco, e ora mi prendeva sottobraccio come fossi suo amico da una vita e mi trascinava in giro per i corridoi parlandomi di divertimento e persone giuste.

"Davvero?" chiesi solamente, perché non avevo la minima idea di cosa stesse accadendo, o di quale fosse il punto in quella strana conversazione.

"Davvero. Ascolta. Ogni fine settimana usciamo da questa prigione e andiamo un po' a divertirci in città, tra locali e altre cose." disse interrompendosi, ed ebbi l'impressione che volesse lasciarmi assaporare le sue parole. Altre cose? Quali altre cose? "Credo che questo weekend dovresti venire con noi, vedrai che ti divertirai da matti." concluse allora facendomi l'occhiolino e dandomi una piccola gomitata d'intesa, lasciandomi finalmente andare il braccio.

"D'accordo." mormorai soltanto. Ma ciò sembrò bastargli, perché aveva un'aria esaltata e soddisfatta mentre mi dava una pacca sulla spalla e, sparendo lungo il corridoio, mi urlava "Mi farò vivo!".

Lo guardai andarsene e restai lì come uno scemo, impietrito in mezzo al corridoio nel quale il via vai di studenti continuava come se nulla fosse. Era l'incontro più strano che avessi mai avuto, eppure tutto dal "conosco le persone giuste" a quel "altre cose" mi suscitava un'enorme curiosità, che sentivo il bisogno impellente di soddisfare. Lucien era un tipo strano, ma dopotutto nessuno al mondo si è mai fatto notare essendo come tutti gli altri. 

***

Così la sera di quello stesso sabato mi trovai spiaccicato tra altri due ragazzi, nei sedili posteriori di una Chevrolet Bel Air azzurro cielo della quale Lucien era alla guida. Sfrecciava sull'asfalto come se non avesse paura dei limiti di velocità – o di ammazzarci tutti quanti – e un po' forse gliela invidiavo, quella sicurezza di sé.

"Non fate gli scortesi, fate sentire Louis a casa!" urlò Lucien dal sedile anteriore, per sovrastare il rumore. Sembrava insolitamente eccitato, su di giri. A quelle sue parole uno di loro tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca e me l'offrì.

"Cos'è?" urlai a mia volta per farmi sentire.

"Marijuana."

Scossi il capo per rifiutare, ma quando alzai gli occhi vidi quelli azzurri di Lucien fissi nei miei attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Le sue pupille erano stranamente dilatate, ci mancava poco che inghiottissero l'iride.

"Fidati di me, prendila. Ti sentirai meglio che mai dopo."

"Per l'amor di Dio, tieni gli occhi sulla strada." lo supplicai, guardando nervoso l'asfalto che sfrecciava via sotto le ruote ad una velocità preoccupante e sicuramente eccessiva.

"Tu prendila allora. Devi scioglierti un po'."

"Ci ammazzerai tutti!" sbottai, guardandolo attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Mi premevo i palmi sudati delle mani contro i pantaloni, e ormai aspettavo solo l'inevitabile momento in cui ci saremmo schiantati contro qualcosa.

"Cristo Tomlinson, rilassati, sei un fascio di nervi." disse lui alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma rallentò comunque, forse per farmi smettere di urlare come un isterico. L'altro ragazzo, un certo Allen Wittacher, mi stava ancora tendendo lo spinello, e gli scostai la mano infastidito. Volevo solo scendere da quell'auto, volevo rimettere i piedi a terra, e forse avevo anche un po' voglia di vomitare, ma a questo cercai di non pensarci.

Una decina di minuti più tardi potei finalmente uscire da quella dannata auto, rimettere i piedi sul terreno sicuro e inspirare profondamente la fresca aria serale. Gli altri ragazzi mi guardavano divertiti, probabilmente chiedendosi perché avessero portato con loro uno come me, uno che anziché divertirsi urla di rallentare e che appena messo piede a terra ha l'aria di voler vomitare la cena. Non potei biasimarli.

Dopo essermi rimesso in sesto alzai finalmente gli occhi e vidi che ci trovavamo davanti ad un locale dall'aria piuttosto anonima, una facciata in mattoni con una semplice porta d'ingresso fatta ad arco. Nulla di simile a ciò che mi ero aspettato da dei figli dell'alta borghesia americana quali erano i miei accompagnatori. L'insegna appesa al muro mi informava che quel locale si chiamava "Stonewall Inn". Ma nonostante l'esterno lasciasse a desiderare, dall'interno provenivano un gran rumore di musica e il vociare allegro di gruppi di persone intente a divertirsi.

Lucien mi circondò le spalle con un braccio e mi attirò a se, ridendo e incamminandosi verso l'entrata.

"Vedrai, ti regalerò il divertimento che ti avevo promesso. Ma tu cerca di lasciarti un po' andare, Louis." detto questo aprì la porta e mi trascinò dentro al locale, un concentrato di rumore, fumo, alcool e sudore. Una volta all'interno mi lasciò andare per avvicinarsi a dei ragazzi che apparentemente conosceva bene, visto il modo in cui li salutò con enfasi. Mi guardai attorno con curiosità, cercando di assimilare i dettagli di quel posto, continuando anche a chiedermi per quale ragione dei ragazzi come quelli venissero in un posto come questo. O perché ci avessero trascinato anche me. In ogni caso nel giro di due minuti mi ritrovai solo, perché si misero tutti a parlare con degli amici e si dimenticarono della mia esistenza.

Decisi di fare l'unica cosa ovvia da fare in un posto del genere: andai a prendermi da bere.

Mi feci largo tra tutti quei corpi sudati e accaldati e raggiunsi il bancone del bar, dove mi sedetti sull'alto sgabello e una volta richiamata l'attenzione del barman ordinai distrattamente un bourbon.

Avevo appena iniziato a bere il mio drink quando un uomo si sedette sullo sgabello accanto al mio e, una volta ordinato da bere a sua volta, iniziò a parlarmi. Era molto più grande di me, avrà avuto quarant'anni passati, e notai subito che mi guardava in modo strano. I capelli brizzolati si erano già diradati sulle sue tempie, e ora stavano iniziando a sfoltirsi anche sul resto della testa. Sul petto, oltre il colletto della maglietta bianca che indossava, spuntava una folta peluria dello stesso colore dei capelli radi.

Iniziò a farmi delle domande, alle quali in principio risposi educatamente, seppur non capendo il suo interesse.

Fu quando lasciò scivolare la mano dal suo bicchiere di wiskey al mio ginocchio che però mi contrassi, diventando più rigido e freddo di una statua di marmo. Lui continuò a parlare come se nulla fosse, e io ero troppo sorpreso per muovermi, mi sentivo anzi come se le mie facoltà di movimento fossero venute a mancare, e con loro anche l'abilità di ragionare.

"Io non..." cercai di dire, mentre la sua mano iniziava a salire lungo la mia coscia, e mi sentivo in trappola. Mi sembrava di essere in catene nonostante fossi libero, di essere legato anche senza alcuna corda. Guardai la sua mano su di me con un crescente senso di nausea, e poi sentii un'altra mano posarmisi su una spalla, molto più leggera.

"Eccoti, finalmente!" quella stessa mano mi afferrò piano il braccio, mi fece alzare, e come di riflesso allo stesso tempo la mano di quell'uomo si allontanò in modo fulmineo da me e tornò al suo bicchiere. Ero stordito, la stanza sembrava girarmi freneticamente attorno, faticavo persino a respirare.

"Andiamo."

Seguii quella sagoma indistinta, che ondeggiava ancora davanti ai miei occhi. Forse sarei svenuto, forse mi sarei sentito male. Mi sentii spingere dentro un'altra stanza, e capii subito che era un bagno, un bagno sudicio, angusto e dall'odore acre e pungente. Ma quando la porta si chiuse alle nostre spalle il rumore insopportabile del locale quantomeno si attutì, e con fatica riuscii ad imporre alla stanza di smettere di girare. Alzai allora gli occhi per ringraziare il mio salvatore, convinto di trovarmi davanti Lucien o uno dei suoi amici, ma ciò che vidi mi colpì con la violenza di uno schiaffo. Era il ragazzo del diner, quello bello, con gli occhi chiari. Quello della macchia d'inchiostro sul taccuino accanto al "forse".

Mi guardò con compassione mentre mi lasciavo andare con la schiena contro al muro sporco, e lo sentii sospirare. Quando parlò, lo fece con una punta di rimprovero nella voce.

"Devi guardarti le spalle, occhi blu. New York è piena di gente pericolosa, non ci sarà sempre qualcuno dietro l'angolo pronto a tirarti fuori dai guai."

La sua voce arrivò alle mie orecchie come un sussurro lontano e surreale. Forse stavo sognando, forse ero svenuto e tutto questo era solo frutto della mia immaginazione.

Non aspettò una risposta, si voltò e uscì da quel piccolo cesso angusto, lasciandomi lì mezzo accasciato a terra.

Occhi blu.

Mi chinai sulla tazza e vomitai.


	3. Capitolo II

"Se è scritto che due pesci nel mare  
debbano incontrarsi, non servirà al mare  
essere cento volte più grande."

\- Stefano Benni

Mi sentivo gli occhi glaciali di Lucien addosso. Mi esaminavano, mi spogliavano della mia tranquillità, l'assorbivano e se ne appropriavano poco a poco come se non mi appartenesse. Sembrava in grado di dissezionarmi con lo sguardo, di esaminarmi i pensieri, e io iniziavo a sentirmi nudo con i suoi occhi puntati addosso a quel modo. Per qualche ragione mi facevano rabbrividire.

"Smettila di fissarmi."

L'enorme biblioteca della Columbia apparentemente non era comunque abbastanza grande per non essere trovato da lui. Negli ultimi giorni l'avevo evitato come potevo, confidando nel fatto che l'enormità del campus mi avrebbe perlopiù protetto dal pericolo di incrociarlo casualmente nei corridoi. Ma naturalmente avevo sottovalutato le sue abilità, perché in qualche modo era riuscito comunque a trovarmi.

Ora cercavo di ignorarlo, di concentrarmi sul mio volume di filosofia e di non pensare ai suoi occhi fissi su di me. Dal libro, Democrito mi stava suggerendo che "La parola è l'ombra dell'azione", ed ero perciò certo di non volerlo ascoltare, in quanto qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto da dirmi non sarebbe stata altro che una pallida ombra del modo in cui si era in realtà comportato nei miei confronti il fine settimana passato. Non mi interessavano le scuse, perché fondamentalmente erano solo un'ombra distorta del comportamento che lui aveva avuto, ed era quello ad interessarmi. Ma lui non era il tipo da arrendersi facilmente, come stavo già imparando a scoprire.

"Dai, Louis."

"Lasciami stare."

Un sospiro, e poi il rumore di un libro che cadeva a terra. Alzai gli occhi. Era fermo davanti ad uno dei grandi scaffali alti fin quasi al soffitto, un fianco abbandonato contro l'enorme libreria in legno e le gambe elegantemente incrociate. Aveva un'aria compita ed educata anche mentre buttava a terra le cose, e non avevo idea di come ci riuscisse. Con un dito aveva infatti fatto scivolare via un libro dallo scaffale, facendolo cadere a terra. Era intento a fare la stessa cosa con il libro che vi si trovava accanto, quando lo interruppi, innervosito.

"Cosa diavolo stai facendo?"

"Butto a terra i libri."

Tonf.

L'Otello di Shakespeare raggiunse a sua volta il suolo, facendo girare qualche testa nella nostra direzione.

"Questo è abbastanza chiaro. Ma perché mai?"

"Perché così non mi puoi ignorare."

Tonf.

Questa volta il malcapitato fu Jane Eyre della Brönte. Altre teste si voltarono, vi fu uno scambiarsi di sussurri e occhiate tra i presenti. Probabilmente pensavano fosse pazzo, e non li biasimavo.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e chiusi il mio libro con un tonfo sordo, prima di alzarmi, innervosito. Lo guardai con occhi iniettati di rabbia, stringendomi il volume al petto con le braccia.

"Posso eccome. Io me ne vado, tu butta pure a terra anche tutta la libreria se vuoi."

E volevo davvero andarmene, ma le sue mani mi afferrarono le spalle prima che io potessi anche solo voltarmi.

"Dai, ti ho chiesto scusa."

"Non me ne faccio nulla delle tue scuse! Mi hai portato lì e mi hai lasciato solo, non mi hai avvertito che in quel posto poteva esserci gente strana. A dirla tutta non ti sei neppure reso conto che io fossi sparito chissà dove, e quando sono riapparso dopo un'ora e ti ho chiesto di riportarmi al dormitorio perché avevo vomitato anche l'anima in quel lurido bagno tu mi hai risposto di trovarmi un taxi perché non volevi guastarti il divertimento." sputai pieno di rancore, scostandomi alla sua presa e facendo un passo indietro "Non ho nessuna ragione per continuare ad avere a che fare con te."

"Ti ho detto che mi dispiace, non ero lucido, mi ero preso una cosa prima di uscire."

"Una cosa?"

"Si, ma ora lascia stare. Per favore, non mi giudicare prima di avermi dato un'altra possibilità, anche se non me la merito."

"Ma perché t'importa tanto che io ti perdoni?"

Alzò le spalle, affondando con nonchalance le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

"Sei uno a posto, Louis. Mi stai simpatico."

Lo guardai con la diffidenza che si riserva di avere chi è già stato deluso molte volte e non si aspetta più nulla da nessuno. E da lui io non mi aspettavo nulla, non m'importava di uscire con lui o i suoi amici, e neppure di stargli simpatico.

"Vedremo, ci penserò su." dissi soltanto, prima di dargli le spalle e dirigermi verso l'uscita della biblioteca.

Certo, di lui non m'importava, però qualcosa di cui m'importava c'era. E forse avrei potuto ritrovarlo in qualche modo se fossi risalito all'origine di tutto, a quella sera.

Forse.

Mentre quei pensieri mi vorticavano nella testa mi fermai e decisi di tornare sui miei passi. Mi riavvicinai allo scaffale dove lo avevo lasciato solo un minuto prima e lo vidi chino a raccogliere i libri che aveva fatto deliberatamente cadere a terra.

"Lucien?"

Si tirò su sorpreso, guardandomi interrogativo mentre rimetteva Jane Eyre al suo posto sullo scaffale.

"Quando eravamo in quel locale, e sono andato in bagno a vomitare... Hai visto il ragazzo che mi ci ha accompagnato?"

"Quale ragazzo?" mi chiese confuso, e per un attimo mi sentii a disagio a fargli quella domanda, per paura che leggesse nella mia voce qualcosa in più di una semplice curiosità. Ma poi, era questo che era, una semplice curiosità? Non avrei saputo dirlo.

"Mi ha accompagnato un ragazzo al bagno, io stavo troppo male. Alto, moro e riccio, occhi chiari. Lo conosci?"

Ci pensò su mentre si chinava a recuperare anche l'ultimo libro, e per un attimo sperai che mi desse una risposta, ma finì con l'alzare le spalle e scuotere la testa.

"Ci va un sacco di gente in quel locale."

"Okay. Ci vediamo."

Uscii da velocemente da lì, con gli occhi di Lucien addosso che mi bruciavano la schiena, e salii al dormitorio.

***

Negli anni '60 New York era una città sudicia e degradata, pericolosa, ma piena di sognatori. Era l'unica a non fare distinzioni, ad accogliere tutti a braccia aperte, con un sorriso incoraggiante e la promessa di farti realizzare il tanto ambito sogno americano. Ed era proprio il fatto che chiunque a New York si sentisse a casa che la rendeva anche pericolosa, perché ognuno pensava di poter fare ciò che voleva, ognuno con la convinzione di essere libero di farlo.

La città pullulava di artisti mancati, di finti intellettuali, di borghesi corrotti e di senzatetto. Ma la cosa più sbalorditiva era che coesistevano due lati totalmente opposti di New York, che si equilibravano a vicenda: quella dei ricchi e quella dei poveri.

Quella dei poveri era una città che poteva definirsi come una fogna a cielo aperto, un intrico di strade pericolose e maleodoranti dove la gente per poco non si ammazzava per qualche soldo o un pezzo di pane. Il lato della fame, del freddo, delle rapine, della paura.

E poi c'era la New York dei ricchi, quella dell'opulenza e dell'abbondanza, dei locali lussuosi, del sesso, della droga e del divertimento sfrenato. Due facce totalmente diverse della stessa medaglia, che a volte, in certi casi, sembravano quasi sfiorarsi, ma senza mai incontrarsi davvero. Quello che era veramente sorprendente era come due ambienti così differenti, praticamente opposti, riuscissero a coesistere in un'unica grande città. Come potessero incontrarsi senza mischiarsi, sfiorarsi senza mai davvero toccarsi.

Era una mattinata fresca e soleggiata, di quelle in cui ci si sente in pace col mondo, e mi stavo addentrando nella New York dei poveri, quella che mi interessava davvero. Fino a quel momento ero stato dalla parte dei ricchi, tranne per la breve esperienza avuta alla Stonewall Inn, e volevo scoprire cosa vi fosse dall'altra parte. Durante la mia passeggiata scoprii ben presto di non poter passare inosservato. Non si può passare inosservati in un posto del genere se si hanno un completo costoso, i capelli impomatati e l'andatura sicura di chi è cresciuto col denaro nelle tasche. Mi sentivo osservato, giudicato. Ed era una sensazione particolare, perché generalmente sono le persone benestanti a giudicare quelle che vivono in quelle condizioni; ma quel giorno io ero lì solo, ero io quello diverso da loro, quello in minoranza.

Mi piaceva New York, e mi piaceva l'arte. Non che me ne intendessi, probabilmente non sarei neppure stato in grado di distinguere un Manet da un Renoir se li avessi avuti sotto al naso, però ero in grado di apprezzarla nonostante la mia incompetenza. E fu questo mio particolare quanto superficiale interesse verso il mondo artistico che mi spinse ad entrare in una piccola bottega nella quale, dalla vetrina, intravedevo vari dipinti e illustrazioni.

Ad una prima occhiata all'interno non vi era anima viva, e ne approfittai per guardarmi liberamente attorno, colpito dai dipinti, dalle strane sculture e dal forte odore di tempere e acqua ragia. Mi avvicinai ad una serie di opere appese alla parete e iniziai a studiarle minuziosamente, come mi piaceva sempre fare, alla ricerca dei più piccoli dettagli, quei dettagli che sfuggirebbero ad un occhio poco attento. Perché a me non importava intendermene d'arte, non m'importava sapere di chi era un certo dipinto o a quale corrente pittorica appartenesse; a me l'arte importava sentirla. Mi importava guardare una tela e rivedermici dentro, sentirmi risucchiato dai colori e dalla tecnica, provare il desiderio di essere un tutt'uno con quelle macchie di colore.

Ero talmente immerso nella contemplazione di una di quelle opere, più per capire cosa fosse che perché mi piacesse, che sussultai quando una voce bassa e profonda prese forma alle mie spalle e m'investì come un'improvvisa folata di vento caldo.

"Quello è un Rauschenberg. Attualmente è molto apprezzato e ricercato, quindi è un grande affare. Posso fartelo ad – Occhi blu."

Mi ero voltato, e mi ero subito trovato catapultato in un'altra dimensione. Era di nuovo lui, la mia tortura, il mio pensiero costante nonostante la mia riluttanza a pensarlo. A questo punto non poteva più essere il caso a farci incontrare, doveva esserci un disegno più intricato dietro ad ogni cosa.

Lo guardai e mi imposi di non scompormi troppo, di reggere il suo sguardo senza vacillare. Dopotutto le apparenze erano tutto ciò che avevo.

"Puoi farmelo ad?"

Parve non capire, forse era scosso quanto me da quell'incontro che sfidava qualsiasi calcolo delle probabilità, qualsiasi coincidenza, ma poi si riprese e ritrovò automaticamente il filo del discorso con una maestria che gli ammirai.

"Posso fartelo ad un prezzo ragionevole. Se ti interessa. O per lo meno avevi l'aria interessata."

Sorrisi e mi infilai le mani in tasca, osservandolo mentre si puliva distrattamente le mani su uno straccio sudicio, imbrattato di macchie di colore.

"È famoso, questo Rauschenberg?"

Mi guardò divertito e il suo sorriso tradì i suoi pensieri. Era bastata quella domanda a fargli capire che in realtà io, di arte, non me ne intendevo affatto. Senza volerlo, mi ero tradito.

"Dipende che significato attribuisci alla parola fama. Famoso quanto quanto Picasso? No, e molto probabilmente non lo sarà mai. Ma ad essere famoso è famoso, quantomeno nel settore. Ha buone probabilità di farsi ricordare negli anni a venire."

Sorrisi e tornai a guardare l'opera. A quel punto volevo impressionarlo, spinto da un amor proprio che stavo scoprendo solo in quel momento per la prima volta, accompagnato da un intenso bisogno di farmi notare da lui. Da dove nascesse quel bisogno non ne avevo idea.

"Allora lo prendo."

Scoppiò a ridere, e mi voltai a guardarlo con un gemito. L'improvviso timore che si stesse prendendo gioco di me mi serrò la gola, e sentii qualcosa di fastidioso rigirarmisi nello stomaco.

"Che c'è?"

"Nulla. L'avresti preso se ti avessi detto che era di un artista sconosciuto?"

Mi guardava sinceramente curioso, ma sembrava esserci anche qualcos'altro sul suo viso, una sorta di derisione nei miei confronti. O forse mi stava giudicando.

"Certo." dissi allora, nel tentativo di preservare il mio orgoglio, di non apparire come il solito ragazzino ricco e viziato figlio dell'alta borghesia.

"D'accordo. Te lo incarto allora?"

"Sì, per favore."

Lo guardai rimuovere il dipinto dal muro e posarlo sul bancone, prima di prendere della carta di giornale e iniziare ad avvolgerlo. Compieva ogni gesto con un piccolo sorriso ad increspargli le labbra, e non riuscivo a dissuadermi dal pensare che mi stesse deridendo, che pensasse di me che ero solo il solito figlio di papà pronto a comprare qualsiasi cosa potesse aiutarmi a darmi un tono. Una volta finito di avvolgerlo nella carta lo spinse verso di me, e io pagai tendendogli una serie di banconote accuratamente piegate, praticamente nuove. Mi sorrise e mi fece un cenno di ringraziamento con il capo. Quando prese il denaro notai che le sue mani erano macchiate di pittura, e mi chiesi se anche lui dipingesse.

"Grazie."

"A te. Goditi il tuo quadro."

Sorrisi.

"Grazie."

"L'hai già detto."

"Si ma per un'altra cosa." Sorrise e mi guardò con un'espressione che non ero in grado di decifrare, nonostante ci stessi provando. "Comunque le mie pareti sono ancora troppo spoglie, quindi potrei tornare a comprare qualcos'altro."

Non sapevo perché l'avevo detto.

Lui annuì e incrociò le braccia in petto, osservandomi con un sorriso mentre prendevo il quadro sottobraccio e aprivo la porta della bottega cercando di non urtare da nessuna parte.

"Va bene, sei il benvenuto quando vuoi."

"Grazie."

"A presto."

"Grazie. Cioè no, volevo dire a presto." balbettai confuso, avvampando per l'imbarazzo.

Stavolta scoppiò a ridere, e io me ne andai velocemente di lì, rosso in viso.

***

Guardavo il quadro appeso alla parete della mia stanza con insistenza. Solo una volta uscito dalla bottega e tornato al campus, praticamente correndo, mi ero reso conto di aver appena speso un sacco di soldi per un quadro che avevo a malapena guardato, e che neanche mi piaceva. Quando mi aveva rivolto la parola ero infatti intento a fissarlo nel tentativo di capire cosa rappresentasse. L'avevo comprato solo per lui. Per farmi notare da lui, per dare l'impressione di essere uno che comprava dipinti a destra e a manca senza pensarci due volte. Uno che se ne intendeva.

Ora stavo in piedi di fronte alla parete, con le mani sui fianchi, osservando quell'opera orrenda. Il mio compagno di stanza, Victor, stava a sua volta fissando la parete dal suo letto, e ci mise un po' prima di formulare le parole giuste per dire quello che stava pensando.

"Che diavolo è quella roba?"

Gemetti e mi voltai a guardarlo, pronto a sfogare la mia frustrazione su di lui.

"Non lo vedi? Un quadro."

"Discutibile. Ti prego dimmi che l'ha fatto tuo fratello di cinque anni, o uno di quegli artisti monchi che dipingono coi piedi, altrimenti proprio non mi spiego perché sia sulla nostra parete."

"Sta zitto. Certo che non te lo spieghi, non hai idea di cosa sia l'arte." dissi irritato, appallottolando tra le mani la carta di giornale che lo aveva rivestito e lanciandola nel cestino all'angolo della stanza. Feci centro.

In realtà ce l'avevo con me stesso, perché quel dipinto era orrendo e io l'avevo comprato comunque, solo per farmi vedere da un ragazzo che non conoscevo e che probabilmente mi considerava un completo imbecille in ogni caso.

"Come vuoi amico, ma se avevi voglia di appendere qualcosa potevi dirlo, sono abbastanza sicuro di essere in grado di dipingere qualcosa di migliore di quello."

"Sta zitto!" sbottai di nuovo, lanciandogli uno sguardo furente mentre lui rideva sotto i baffi e tornava a dedicarsi al libro che aveva in grembo. Victor era un ragazzo simpatico e sempre pronto a scherzare, ma non mi piaceva quand'ero io l'oggetto delle sue battute. Aveva capelli neri come la pece pettinati all'indietro e occhi blu, un blu scuro che non mi era mai capitato di vedere prima. Quando era concentrato sui suoi libri sembravano diventare quasi neri.

Tornai a guardare con astio il quadro appeso in mezzo alla parete. Perché ero stato così stupido? E perché mi era tanto importato di impressionarlo? Che importanza poteva mai avere cosa lui pensasse di me o dei miei gusti in fatto d'arte? Nemmeno lo conoscevo, si trattava per me di un estraneo qualsiasi, eppure stavo già facendo delle idiozie pur di essere notato da lui.

Quella sera mentre ero steso a letto sotto le coperte e aspettavo che il sonno mi accogliesse tra le sue braccia, iniziai a fissare quel dipinto appeso al muro. Era quasi completamente buio e ne vedevo solo i tratti generali, non riuscivo a distinguerne i colori, ma non aveva importanza. Mi ripromisi di non tornare in quella bottega a nessun costo, non importava quanto lo volessi o quanto fosse grande la voglia di auto compiacermi. Non avrei ceduto al desiderio di incontrarlo di nuovo, perché non avrebbe portato a nulla, era una cosa vana, un capriccio, una perdita di tempo. Mi convinsi a lasciar perdere.

Ma la settimana seguente mi trovai di nuovo di fronte a quella stessa bottega. E per un attimo mi odiai, mi odiai intensamente.


	4. Capitolo III

"La osservò con quello strano interesse   
per le cose prive di importanza che cerchiamo   
di sviluppare quando le cose importanti   
ci fanno paura."

\- Oscar Wilde

Quando mi aveva visto entrare, un sorriso aveva illuminato il suo viso, dandogli improvvisamente vita e colore. Stava sistemando delle tele in un angolo della bottega, ma non appena entrai mi vide immediatamente, quasi si fosse allenato a tenere d'occhio la porta in attesa di qualcosa.

"Sei tornato davvero allora." fu la prima cosa che disse, senza neppure salutarmi.

"Perché, credevi lo dicessi tanto per dire?"

Alzò le spalle con un sorriso enigmatico e sistemò l'ultima tela su un cavalletto in legno, pulendosi le mani sui pantaloni già sporchi di varie macchie di colore. Fece un passo indietro e studiò la posizione dell'opera, i cui colori sembravano brillare sotto la luce del sole che abbracciava dolcemente la tela. Parve soddisfatto del risultato, così si voltò di nuovo a guardarmi.

"Non so, forse. Comunque guardati pure attorno, scegli con calma, stavolta."

Lo disse con tono divertito, e un sorriso sghembo gli sollevò i lati delle labbra. Mi chiesi allora se avesse capito il mio gioco, se si fosse reso conto che avevo acquistato quel pezzo non perché ne fossi veramente interessato ma piuttosto per catturare il suo, di interesse. Il sorriso furbo che si era fatto largo sul suo viso sembrava lasciar intendere che mi aveva smascherato, che capiva le mie vere intenzioni, per quanto io mi sforzassi di mascherarle con l'indifferenza. Ma è risaputo che la maggior parte delle volte l'indifferenza non è altro che una facciata, un'immagine fittizia, una corazza che ci costruiamo addosso per non essere feriti, per non sembrare deboli. Per ostentare una forza che vorremmo avere ma che non abbiamo, e che non sappiamo se avremo mai.

In ogni caso ignorai il commento e iniziai ad esaminare i vari dipinti, trovandone solo un paio che fossero davvero di mio gusto. Poi mi fermai di fronte ad una tela che mi colpì al primo sguardo, e mi ci avvicinai, prendendomi del tempo per studiarla. La stavo guardando con sincero interesse da qualche minuto quando lui mi raggiunse, fermandosi alle mie spalle. Non mi voltai, non volevo incontrare il suo sguardo, non volevo scoprire quanto si fosse avvicinato a me.

"Quello è di Dossey." disse ad un tratto, rompendo il silenzio nel quale mi ero rinchiuso durante la mia esaminazione.

"Capisco." risposi continuando a fissare il dipinto con una concentrazione forse eccessiva.

"Lo conosci?"

"Certo."

Stavolta non avrei fatto lo stesso errore della volta precedente, non sarei passato per un ignorante. Non gli avrei dato la soddisfazione di ridere di me, di credermi culturalmente inferiore. Andavo alla Columbia, dannazione. Ed era proprio ciò a cui stavo pensando quando lo sentii ridere, e allora mi voltai a guardarlo, stizzito. Avevo fatto bene a non voltarmi prima, era pericolosamente vicino a me. Misi un passo di distanza tra noi prima di essere abbastanza tranquillo da dire qualsiasi cosa.

"Che c'è?"

"Nulla, sono solo sorpreso che tu lo conosca."

Quel commento mi irritò più di quanto dessi a vedere. Dunque mi reputava un ignorante, ed evidentemente non si faceva problemi a dirmelo chiaro e tondo.

"E perché mai? Forse non ho l'aria abbastanza intelligente da intendermene?" chiesi con astio.

Scosse la testa, e mi resi conto che stava cercando di trattenersi dal ridere ancora. Si mordeva il labbro per non cedere alle risate, ma erano i suoi occhi a ridere, lo vedevo.

"No, è solo che me lo sono appena inventato."

Mi sentii avvampare. Nel disperato tentativo di non passare per un idiota mi ero reso più ridicolo che mai. Non sapevo come ci riuscisse, a farmi sentire stupido ogni qualvolta parlassi assieme a lui.

Strinsi i denti con rabbia e cercai di non scompormi, ma avevo una gran voglia di mettermi a piangere per la vergogna che stavo provando in quel momento.

"Che vuol dire che te lo sei inventato?"

"Avevo il sospetto che volessi solo impressionarmi, così ti ho messo alla prova. E a quanto pare avevo ragione."

Avrei voluto strappargli via di forza quel sorriso compiaciuto che aveva sul viso, perché in quel momento lo stavo odiando.

"Di chi è, allora? E stavolta non prendermi in giro."

"E' mio."

Gemetti e mi voltai a guardarlo, studiando il suo volto alla ricerca del minimo segno che stesse scherzando. Questa volta sembrava serio.

"L'hai fatto tu?" chiesi incredulo mentre annuiva, e tornai allora a guardare il dipinto, con occhi nuovi. Era una bellissima opera realizzata con colori ad olio dai toni caldi. Ritraeva un corpo maschile nudo, di spalle. L'uomo dipinto aveva le mani affondate tra i capelli, ed era chino in avanti in una posa addolorata, i muscoli della schiena che risaltavano quasi fossero reali. Mi veniva voglia di tendere la mano e provare a toccarli, potevo percepirne la forma sotto i palmi delle mani mentre guardavo attentamente l'immagine. Era come se dipingendoli li avesse portati in vita, come se quella schiena, quel corpo senza volto esistessero davvero, e solo grazie alle sue mani che lo avevano creato. Lo sfondo era nero, e il gioco di luci ed ombre utilizzato sul corpo per mettere in risalto ogni curva della pelle era fantastico. Non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse in particolare, ma l'opera in generale trasmetteva una sensazione di sofferenza e dolore, di mancanza. Di solitudine.

"Ti piace?"

Per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti la sua voce calda ruppe la bolla di silenzio nella quale mi ero inconsapevolmente immerso, riportandomi bruscamente alla realtà.

"E' bellissimo."

E lo era davvero. Nulla a che vedere con quello che avevo comprato la settimana prima, e in realtà nulla a che vedere con nient'altro di ciò che vedevo esposto in quel momento nella bottega. Per un attimo mi dimenticai della vergogna che avevo provato fino a poco prima, del desiderio di rimpicciolirmi fino a sparire, tanto mi ero sentito stupido.

"Come fai a ricreare sulla tela l'immagine di un corpo così reale? Ho la sensazione che se tendessi la mano potrei toccarlo, sentirne il calore della pelle. Fai posare un modello?"

Scosse il capo e si passò distrattamente una mano tra i capelli. Vidi allora che anche lì vi era una macchia di pittura verde chiaro, che stranamente si abbinava al colore dei suoi occhi.

"A volte. Altre volte invece uso solo la tecnica che ho ormai imparato, senza immagini di riferimento. Alla fine, un corpo è sempre un corpo. L'immagine di riferimento l'ho qui dentro." Sorrise picchiettandosi una tempia con il dito.

"E questo è uscito solo dalla tua testa?"

"Sì."

"Lo voglio." dissi senza pensarci due volte, e lui sembrò sorpreso, non so se dalla mia scelta o dalla sicurezza con cui avevo proclamato di volere quella tela.

"Davvero?"

"Sì. Puoi incartarmelo, per favore?"

Mi sorrise e lo prese annuendo, posandolo sul bancone, pronto a ripetere lo stesso procedimento che gli avevo visto compiere qualche giorno prima.

"Prima potresti firmarlo dietro? Sai, nel caso un giorno tu diventassi famoso." Dissi tirando fuori la penna stilografica dalla tasca interna della giacca. La stessa penna che aveva lasciato una grande macchia d'inchiostro sul mio taccuino la prima volta che l'avevo visto.

Rise e annuì, "Certo."

La prese tra le dita lunghe e sottili e lo vidi scrivere sul retro della tela, lanciandomi un'occhiata divertita prima di restituirmi la penna e tornare ad incartare il dipinto.

E in quel momento riuscii a pensare solo ad una cosa: che ora avrei potuto scoprire il suo nome. Chiederglielo era fuori discussione, non gli avrei fatto capire che ne ero interessato, non gli avrei dato quel genere di soddisfazione. Volevo restare distaccato, formale. Fingere di interessarmi all'arte e nulla più di questo. E così fremevo di curiosità all'idea di poter tornare nella mia stanza, rimuovere quella carta che lui stava minuziosamente sistemando, e scoprire il suo nome sul retro di quel dipinto. Era una specie di mistero che morivo dalla voglia di svelare, ma al tempo stesso l'attesa e l'incertezza mi avvolgevano in una morsa d'emozione febbrile.

"Allora era vero." esordì con un sorriso distratto mentre con espressione concentrata finiva di incartare il dipinto e fissava con del nastro adesivo la carta di giornale.

"Scusa?"

"Che avresti comprato un quadro anche se fosse stato di uno sconosciuto. Era vero."

Quella volta fu il mio turno di ridere.

***

La scena si presentava pressoché identica a quella della settimana precedente. Entrai infatti nella mia stanza di gran carriera, spalancando la porta senza tante cerimonie e facendo sussultare Victor che stava studiando tranquillamente seduto sul suo letto.

"Accidenti Tomlinson, la devi smettere!" si lamentò per lo spavento portandosi una mano al cuore, prima di notare ciò che tenevo sottobraccio "Oh no, non un altro."

"Sta zitto, la parete dalla parte del mio letto è mia e ci metto ciò che voglio."

"Sarà anche tua ma non è invisibile e io non sono cieco, e se hai comprato un nuovo quadro con lo stesso criterio che ti ha spinto a prendere l'altro allora forse vorrò esserlo. Potrei infilzarmi gli occhi con questa matita." disse sventolando in aria la matita che stava usando per sottolineare il volume su cui stava studiando.

Lo ignorai e posai il quadro incartato sul letto. Mi tolsi la giacca e la lanciai in un angolo, procedendo velocemente a strappare la carta di giornale che lui si era impegnato a sistemare poco prima. Ero impaziente di dare un nome al suo volto, di scoprire come si chiamava, che suono lui avesse sulle labbra degli altri.

Una volta fatta a pezzi la carta girai il dipinto e cercai sul retro la firma, ma al suo posto vi trovai una frase scritta in una bellissima calligrafia che si piegava elegantemente verso destra, quasi volesse fuggire via dalla tela.

"Se vuoi sapere il mio nome temo che sarai costretto a chiedermelo, occhi blu."

Fissai quelle due righe a bocca spalancata, incredulo. Non riuscivo a credere che in qualche modo fosse sempre un passo avanti a me, che riuscisse a capire le mie intenzioni ancora prima che le capissi io stesso. Come ci riusciva?

"Stronzo." soffiai tra i denti.

"Non serve che mi offendi, però." mi rimproverò la voce di Victor alle mie spalle.

"Non sto parlando con te."

Mi voltai e lo vidi alzare gli occhi al cielo prima di affondarli di nuovo nel suo libro di storia greca, scuotendo il capo e mordicchiando l'estremità della matita.

"Fantastico, parli anche da solo. Il compagno di stanza ideale."

***

Da quel momento pensare a lui divenne per me quasi un impegno a tempo pieno. Frequentavo diligentemente le lezioni del college, studiavo e mi preparavo agli esami, ma non passava mai più di qualche ora prima che il suo pensiero tornasse a fare capolino nella mia mente e a distrarmi da qualsiasi cosa stessi cercando di fare.

Ossessionarmi a quel modo non era da me; ero sempre stato una persona profondamente razionale e metodica, attribuivo ad ogni cosa la giusta importanza e il giusto spazio nei miei pensieri, senza lasciare che i sentimenti o l'impulsività prendessero il sopravvento. Ma ora mi sembrava di essere stato spogliato del mio buon senso, mi sembrava che lui me lo avesse lavato via di dosso come lavava via la pittura dai suoi pennelli. Fuggivo il suo pensiero ma esso mi inseguiva con insistenza, aspettandomi dietro gli angoli della mia mentre, pronto a saltar fuori in qualsiasi attimo e brandirmi senza pietà.

C'è da dire che il suo dipinto appeso alla parete non aiutava; mi ritrovavo a fissarlo senza neppure rendermene conto, e in un attimo la testa mi si affollava di interrogativi. Quella figura ritraeva qualcuno che lui conosceva? Come faceva ad avere un'immagine così precisa del corpo maschile di spalle nella sua mente, senza alcun bisogno di immagini di riferimento? Perché quel dipinto mi trasmetteva così tanta malinconia?

Pensavo poi al modo in cui si prendeva gioco di me, a come mi sentivo vulnerabile e piccolo ogni qualvolta fossi in una stanza assieme a lui. Io, proprio io che non mi ero mai fatto piccolo di fronte a nessuno, che nelle discussioni volevo sempre farmi valere e dimostrare che non ero uno sciocco. Io che con lui invece perdevo in partenza, perché mi bastava guardarlo e già avevo dimenticato le mie argomentazioni. Di fronte a lui non mi sentivo piccolo ma addirittura microscopico, e non riuscivo neppure a capirne il motivo.

E nonostante in sua presenza mi sentissi sciocco e minuscolo, smaniavo per incontrarlo di nuovo, per scoprire il suo nome, per vedere altri suoi dipinti e farmi raccontare da lui tutto ciò che sapeva sull'arte o su qualsiasi altra cosa.

Non potevo presentarmi di nuovo alla sua bottega, sarei sembrato un cretino ossessionato. Cosa che d'altronde ero davvero, ma lui questo non doveva saperlo.

Così cercai di pensare ad un altro modo per poterlo incontrare, e ovviamente non ve n'era nessuno se non tentare la sorte e tornare con Lucien e i suoi amici alla Stonewall Inn, l'unico altro luogo che avesse un qualsiasi legame con lui. C'era anche il diner in cui avevo pranzato, ma quel giorno vi si era recato solo per dire qualcosa alla biondina sui pattini, quindi era statisticamente improbabile che io lo incontrassi di nuovo lì.

Chiusi il libro su cui avevo tentato di studiare – senza successo – fino a quel momento e uscii dalla mia stanza. Sapevo che a quell'ora Lucien e altri ragazzi del suo anno si riunivano in biblioteca per discutere dei libri che avevano letto e scambiarsi idee e interpretazioni. Percorsi velocemente i corridoi che mi separavano dalla biblioteca, e quando la raggiunsi iniziai a cercare Lucien ai tavoli sistemati tra le alte librerie. Lo vidi stravaccato su una delle sedie, con una gamba abbandonata di traverso sul bracciolo e un libro tra le mani, mentre seguiva attentamente la lettura di un brano da parte di uno degli altri ragazzi.

Mi avvicinai a lui e gli strappai il libro di mano, chiudendolo e posandolo sul tavolo.

"Tomlinson, è un piacere vederti, ma se mi permetti la domanda che diavolo stai facendo?"

Il ragazzo che stava leggendo, un individuo di una magrezza quasi patologica, si interruppe, ma io gli feci cenno con una mano di continuare mentre prendevo Lucien per un polso e lo trascinavo dietro uno degli scaffali, lontano dai loro occhi.

"Seriamente, che stai facendo?"

Sospirai e lo lasciai andare, guardandolo.

"Sappi che ce l'ho ancora con te. Non mi è passata. Però se questo fine settimana tornate in quel locale dell'altra volta mi piacerebbe venire con voi."

Un sorriso compiaciuto si fece largo sulle sue labbra, mentre mi rivolgeva uno sguardo soddisfatto che ancora una volta, per qualche motivo, non mi piacque.

"Sarai il benvenuto nella nostra piccola comitiva."

"Se stavolta mi lasci solo, con me hai chiuso."

Sorrise e scosse il capo, alzando le mani aperte in segno di resa.

"Non vorrei mai."


	5. Capitolo IV

"Ora che l'occhio recita la parte del pittore,  
ha disegnato le forme della tua bellezza  
sulla tela del cuore, ed è il mio corpo  
che gli fa da cornice."

Shakespeare – Sonetto n. 24

Prima di trasferirmi a New York per frequentare il college non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto apprezzassi la pace che mi arrecava la solitudine. Ma al contrario di quanto si possa immaginare, non era alla solitudine assoluta che ambivo. Per quanto possa sembrare bizzarro, mi piaceva stare solo, ma in mezzo alle persone.

C'è infatti da dire che essere soli in campagna non è la stessa cosa che essere soli in una metropoli come New York, dove anche nella solitudine involontaria puoi riuscire a trovare compagnia, poiché la vita pullula dietro ogni angolo e arriva a lambirti che tu lo voglia o meno. In realtà la solitudine mi piaceva perché temevo la compagnia obbligata. Odiavo le frasi di convenienza, le conversazioni forzate, lo sforzo di mantenere sempre un'immagine pulita e impeccabile davanti a della gente che nemmeno mi piaceva. Odiavo anche le domande inopportune, il finto perbenismo, la presunzione di coloro che confidavano nel fatto che il denaro fosse in grado di comprare qualsiasi cosa ma che poi mancavano dei più semplici valori; empatia, umanità, decenza.

Di individui come quelli appena descritti la Columbia ne era gremita. Li trovavi dietro ogni angolo, a squadrarti dall'alto in basso, a studiarti alla ricerca di ogni tua debolezza, pronti a distruggerti se ne avessero avuto bisogno – o soltanto voglia.

Per questo motivo – e molti altri – detestavo gli amici di Lucien. Erano tutti così, perfetti emblemi dell'ambiente borghese e perbenista da cui provenivano, ragazzini viziati e capricciosi, arrampicatori sociali abituati ad ostentare la superiorità che erano convinti di possedere per diritto di nascita. Ma quello che sfoggiavano era di gran lunga il tipo di superiorità peggiore, perché scaturiva da un ego smisurato e cresceva di pari passo con i soldi nel conto in banca, mentre il buonsenso seguiva la rotta contraria. I loro padri li avevano cresciuti convincendoli che un giorno sarebbero stati dalla parte dei potenti, che avrebbero fatto parte di quella minoranza di persone che le regole non le deve soltanto rispettare, ma le scrive. E loro ci avevano creduto un po' troppo, tanto che il pensiero del potere futuro li aveva convinti di averlo già in pugno; erano infatti certi di avere il mondo ai loro piedi.

Eravamo arrivati allo Stonewall Inn da un'ora buona ormai, e sin dall'istante in cui avevo varcato la soglia mi ero sentito come se fossi volontariamente entrato nella gabbia dei leoni, e quei leoni stessero aspettando solo un mio passo falso per potermi sbranare. Non ero altro che la preda di turno, una gazzella che non riesce a correre abbastanza in fretta e che, abbandonata dalla sua stessa mandria, viene catturata e fatta a pezzi. Ero un pasto incredibilmente succulento, da divorare ancora caldo.

Quando eravamo entrati nel locale Lucien aveva subito adocchiato il suo gruppo di amici, accomodati ad un tavolo lungo la parete laterale. Non era difficile individuarli: erano seduti elegantemente, con un bicchiere in una mano, una sigaretta nell'altra, e le gambe accavallate come dei veri gentlemen. Erano l'immagine perfetta della classe benpensante e dei suoi vizi, anche se in un posto come quello il loro atteggiamento strideva notevolmente con l'ambiente circostante. Non appena ci videro vennero immediatamente aggiunte due sedie al loro tavolo, e nel giro di pochi istanti divenni l'attrazione principale della serata, il giocattolino nuovo, un animale da circo. Mi sentivo sotto esame; mi facevano domande di ogni genere con il chiaro intento di farmi fare la figura dell'ignorante; ma per quanto mi sforzassi, non riuscivo ad afferrarne la ragione.

"Dai, lascialo in pace, Dean."

Cantilenò stancamente Lucien dopo un po', mentre in un sorso svuotava il suo secondo bicchiere. Io tenevo ancora il primo stretto tra le dita, pieno.

"Che c'è? Gli ho soltanto chiesto cosa ne pensa di Heidegger."

"No, gli hai chiesto cosa ne pensa dell'esistenzialismo ontologico di Heidegger e di Sartre. Sai benissimo che non può sapere quelle cose, ha iniziato il college il mese scorso."

Lucien aveva l'aria stranamente infastidita mentre mi difendeva, e io seguivo confuso quell'inutile battibecco senza capire né che senso avesse, né perché lui si desse la pena di proteggermi davanti ai suoi amici.

"Oh, andiamo. Ci sono cose che si sanno anche senza averle imparate al college."

"Ma per favore!" sbottò a quel punto Lucien battendo il palmo della mano sul tavolo, "Quando l'altro ieri in biblioteca io e Archie stavamo parlando di Schopenhauer e della distinzione kantiana tra fenomeno e noumeno ci mancava poco che tu cadessi a terra stecchito! Non avevi la minima idea di ciò che stavamo dicendo, te la sei svignata più veloce della luce. Quindi smettila di fare tanto il superiore."

Ero decisamente stanco di quella discussione. Stanco anche di quell'insignificante interrogatorio mirato unicamente a mettermi in ridicolo, decisi di porre fine a quella conversazione e di defilarmi nel modo più naturale possibile. Se fossi rimasto con quegli imbecilli per qualche minuto in più avrei finito col prenderli a pugni, e non era così che volevo iniziare la mia nuova vita nella città dei sogni.

"Vogliate scusarmi," esordii scostando la sedia del tavolo e alzandomi, lisciandomi la giacca con i palmi delle mani, "io credo che tornerò al campus. Mi sono ricordato di dover consegnare un compito per lunedì, e sono ancora in alto mare. Grazie per la serata."

Abbozzai un sorriso falso, l'ennesimo. A volte pensavo che a forza di sorridere continuamente a tutti i coglioni che incontravo prima o poi mi sarebbe venuta una paralisi facciale. Avevo già dato loro le spalle e me ne stavo andando quando Lucien mi afferrò debolmente un polso e mi trattenne, alzandosi e seguendomi qualche metro più in là, guardandomi serio. Le sue pupille erano dilatate dall'alcool, i suoi occhi, liquidi e distratti, faticavano a concentrarsi su di me.

"È per colpa loro? Sanno essere dei veri coglioni quando ci si mettono, lo so. Posso farli smettere, non serve che tu te ne vada."

Mi affrettai a scuotere la testa per rassicurarlo, allontanandogli la mano dal mio braccio, cercando di non risultare troppo scortese.

"Non ti preoccupare. Sono solo stanco, ho voglia di rientrare. Grazie comunque per avermi portato assieme a te, ci vediamo in giro."

Mi voltai prima che potesse aggiungere altro e mi feci largo tra la gente, raggiungendo faticosamente la porta d'ingresso e uscendo finalmente di lì. L'aria fredda della sera m'investì come un balsamo, dandomi la sensazione di ritornare finalmente a respirare dopo una lunga apnea. Non mi ero reso conto di quanto l'aria fosse pesante e viziata all'interno, non fino a quel momento almeno.

Tornare in quel posto era stata una pessima idea. Avevo tenuto in conto che potesse esserci gente strana, com'era successo la volta precedente, ma non avevo preso in considerazione che sarebbero potuti essere proprio gli amici di Lucien il problema. Erano una minaccia che non avevo visto arrivare e che non avevo né voglia né motivo di sopportare.

Mi ero illuso di poterlo rincontrare qui. Volevo sfidare le regole della coincidenza e spingere il Destino a mischiare le carte a mio favore per la seconda volta. Avrei dovuto immaginare che non è così che funziona, che se chiedi al Destino di mischiare le carte per te lui ti dà tutte quelle sbagliate. È solo quando non gli chiedi nulla, quando sei distratto, che ti capita finalmente una mano buona.

Dopo il tempo passato all'interno di quel locale rumoroso, il mondo fuori mi sembrava molto più silenzioso del solito. Certo, potevo udire qualche auto sfrecciarmi accanto e di tanto in tanto le urla sconnesse e deliranti di qualche alcolizzato, ma per il resto sembrava quasi che il mondo avesse deciso di fare silenzio per qualche minuto, così che io potessi sentire più nitidamente i miei stessi pensieri. Ma il problema stava proprio nel fatto che io non li volevo sentire i miei pensieri in quel momento, avrei voluto essere privo di coscienza, essere come un animale guidato da un istinto primordiale anziché dalla ragione.

E fu proprio quel desiderio di abbandonare per un attimo la ragione che mi spinse ad iniziare a camminare senza una meta, con il solo intento di allontanarmi da quel luogo, ma senza alcuna idea di dove stavo andando. Così facendo non stavo però seguendo neppure l'istinto di sopravvivenza tipico del genere animale, perché qualunque essere vivente, anche uno privo di intelletto, si sarebbe reso conto che girare da solo di notte in una parte della città come quella non era istinto di sopravvivenza, ma piuttosto istinto suicida.

Mi infilai il soprabito e, qualsiasi cosa fosse quell'impulso che mi guidava, mi spinse a continuare a camminare verso una destinazione indefinita. Il cielo che sovrastava la città era di un blu limpido, le stelle mi accompagnavano nella mia passeggiata senza meta, silenti e guardinghe. Camminai per un tempo indefinito prima che i miei occhi catturassero qualcosa che mi fece immediatamente arrestare. Riconobbi all'istante un luogo che ricordavo distintamente. Era un locale all'angolo della strada, un vecchio edificio in mattoni grezzi che ai piani superiori era abitato. Al piano terra invece una grande insegna sovrastava la porta d'ingresso di un locale, e recava la scritta "pizza italiana". Ricordavo bene quel posto perché quando avevo comprato il mio primo quadro, subito dopo il mio arrivo in città, ero scappato dalla bottega d'arte in preda all'imbarazzo e mi ero fermato lì davanti senza fiato. Vista la giornata settembrina stranamente calda e gli abiti pesanti che indossavo, mi ero sentito vicino a perdere i sensi, ed ero perciò entrato a chiedere gentilmente un bicchiere d'acqua.

Capii così di non essere molto lontano dalla bottega, e decisi che se dovevo proprio andare da qualche parte, allora tanto valeva che passassi lì davanti a dare un'occhiata.

Non mi aspettavo niente, sapevo che era sera tarda e sarebbe stato chiuso, ma visto che stavo girando senza meta in ogni caso, decisi che passare di lì non poteva nuocere a nessuno.

Così imboccai quella stessa strada e continuai a camminare, facendomi guidare da piccole cose che ricordavo di avere già visto e che mi indicavano la strada corretta da seguire. Si sa che di notte ogni cosa ci appare stranamente differente; una strada che siamo avvezzi a vedere durante il giorno muta completamente col calare della sera, e quando il buio inghiotte il giorno i nostri occhi faticano a riconoscere quello che siamo abituati a vedere sotto la luce del sole.

Finalmente però riconobbi da lontano la facciata dell'edificio che stavo cercando, e così attraversai velocemente la carreggiata, avvicinandomici. Com'era logico la bottega era chiusa e non sembrava esserci anima viva, ma accostai comunque il naso alla vetrina, dando un'occhiata all'interno.

Notai allora un riverbero di luce provenire da un angolo della stanza e strizzai gli occhi per mettere a fuoco l'interno del locale. A quel punto lo stesso impulso che mi aveva scioccamente guidato fin lì mi impose di bussare piano con le nocche contro il vetro, e io lo accontentai. Per qualche secondo nulla si mosse, e stavo già perdendo l'unico briciolo di speranza che mi era cresciuto dentro quando vidi una porta aprirsi all'interno della bottega e illuminare l'ambiente. La luce improvvisa fu seguita da un ragazzo che, una volta fatto capolino dalla stanza adiacente, guardò confuso verso la vetrina, con l'aria di chi non sa se ha sentito davvero qualcosa o se l'ha soltanto immaginato.

Capii subito che nell'oscurità non mi aveva riconosciuto, infatti indicò con un dito il cartello appeso alla porta d'entrata, voltato dal lato con su scritto "CHIUSO". Sorrisi e allora tirai fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca il mio inseparabile taccuino e la penna stilografica. Lo aprii sulla prima pagina bianca che trovai e sorridendo vi scrissi velocemente un'unica frase. Strappai la pagina e mi rimisi il taccuino in tasca, premendo poi il foglio contro la vetrina. Lo vidi avvicinarsi di qualche passo e strizzare gli occhi nel tentativo di leggere ciò che avevo scritto nonostante la luce debolissima. Ma a dispetto delle tenebre riuscii comunque a vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi nel momento in cui capì. Sul foglio avevo scritto semplicemente: "Quindi come ti chiami?"

Sorrise ampiamente e lo vidi prendere un mazzo di chiavi da un gancio appeso alla parete, per aprire la porta d'ingresso che aveva coscienziosamente serrato. Apparentemente era molto più scrupoloso di me, che me ne andavo in giro da solo di notte come se New York non nascondesse qualsiasi genere di pericolo dietro ad ogni angolo. Trovò subito la chiave giusta, la infilò nella toppa e con un paio di mandate aprì la porta. Una folata di aria calda m'investì, e arrivò subito alle mie narici l'odore tipico dei luoghi in cui si dipinge. Mi ritrovai allora faccia a faccia con lui, e alzando il volto nella sua direzione incontrai il suo sguardo. Era la prima volta che scoprivo la sorpresa nei suoi occhi, la prima volta che ero io a meravigliare lui e non il contrario. E mi piaceva constatare come quel sentimento gli dilatasse le pupille per l'emozione, mi piaceva il modo in cui gli si illuminavano gli occhi, che sembravano dunque sorridere senza bisogno di essere accompagnati dalle labbra.

"Che ci fai qui? Da solo a quest'ora?"

Alzai le spalle con l'indifferenza di chi non ha pronta una risposta perché non l'ha preparata, non credendo di averne bisogno.

"Passeggiavo qui intorno e mi sono reso conto di essere vicino al tuo negozio."

Mi guardò come se non ci credesse affatto, e l'espressione scettica sul suo viso mi fece sorridere mio malgrado. In effetti aveva tutta l'aria di essere una scusa, e una neanche troppo intelligente. 

"Passeggiavi qui intorno. Da solo, di notte, e ad almeno dieci chilometri dal tuo campus? E hai pensato di fare visita ad uno sconosciuto che lavora in una bottega in cui sei stato due volte?" mi chiese ridendo.

Detto ad alta voce sembrava ancora meno credibile, soprattutto la parte in cui passavo a trovare uno sconosciuto a quell'ora della sera e senza alcun motivo. Ero stato colpito e affondato. Non avrei saputo cosa dire per giustificare quella visita, perché ero il primo a non avere la minima idea di perché cazzo ero andato fin lì a fare una figura del genere. Improvvisamente mi sentii un vero sciocco. Così decisi di sviare le sue domande cambiando argomento.

"Aspetta, tu come sai dov'è il mio campus?"

"Oh andiamo, credi che non li riconosca quelli come te, che si trasferiscono in città per andare alla Columbia? Si vede lontano un miglio che vi ritrovate improvvisamente in un ambiente che vi è estraneo e non sapete come comportarvi."

Fece un passo indietro per lasciarmi passare e allora sorrisi ed entrai, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle, perché fuori si gelava e all'interno invece un dolce tepore mi abbracciava e confortava. Era buio, e l'unica fonte di luce proveniva appunto da una lampada che si trovava oltre un'altra porta, alla sinistra del bancone; una porta che le altre volte non avevo notato, perché chiusa. Al suo interno riuscivo a scorgere un letto sfatto e un paio di cavalletti con delle tele, senza contare il pavimento disseminato di pennelli e carta di giornale. Seguì il mio sguardo, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Notai allora che oltre a quelli indossava solo una canottiera bianca, di quelle che si portano sotto alle camicie, e mi chiesi come potesse non avere freddo.

"Lì è dove dipingi?"

"È dove vivo."

"Vivi qui? Davvero?"

Sorrise e fece un cenno con il capo in direzione della stanza adiacente. "Vieni, se vuoi ti faccio vedere."

Lo seguii allora all'interno della piccola stanza illuminata. L'ambiente era rischiarato da un'alta lampada da terra che con il suo lungo collo vegliava sull'intera stanza dal suo angolino accanto ad una poltrona color cremisi; il pavimento in legno vecchio era disseminato di barattoli di pittura, pennelli, stracci imbrattati di colore. Accostato al muro vi era il letto singolo che avevo notato poco prima dall'ingresso, accanto al quale vi era un'altra porta che immaginavo nascondesse un bagno. Infine, contro una delle pareti vi erano dei piccoli fornelli a gas, il lavello, un frigorifero e un mobile ad ante che immaginavo nascondesse delle scorte di cibo.

Uno dei due cavalletti sosteneva una tela, che era però coperta da un lenzuolo. Immaginai che stesse dipingendo prima che io arrivassi a disturbarlo.

"Lo so, è piccola, angusta e piena di cianfrusaglie."

"No, è carina invece. Mi piace." dissi con un sorriso. La mia sarebbe potuta sembrare una gentilezza forzata, imposta dall'educazione che mi era stata insegnata fin da piccolo, ma il fatto era che quel posto mi piaceva realmente. Ero abituato a lusso e grandezza, ma molte volte una casa grande e fastosa nascondeva ogni genere di altro vuoto e mancanza. In quella piccola stanza che fungeva da intera casa invece si percepivano la vita, l'arte, la pienezza di spirito.

"La bottega non è mia," mi spiegò allora, mentre mi guardavo curiosamente attorno, "è di un uomo anziano che ci ha lavorato per tutta la vita, Greg. L'ho conosciuto anni fa, mi ha insegnato tutto ciò che so sull'arte e sulla pittura. Poco tempo fa si è reso conto di non avere più le forze di gestire questo posto, così non avendo figli né altri parenti stretti mi ha proposto di lavorare qui, offrendomi anche l'alloggio. Che come vedi non è un granché, ma è meglio della strada."

Sorrisi debolmente e annuii, voltandomi a guardarlo. Tutto ciò mi interessava davvero, ma c'era una cosa che mi premeva sapere prima di qualsiasi altra.

"Però non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami."

Rise e allora – inaspettatamente – mi tese la mano. Era sporca di pittura ormai asciutta, il che mi suggerì che avevo avuto l'impressione giusta, aveva dipinto fino a poco prima. La afferrai e la strinsi come se quello fosse il nostro primo incontro.

"Mi chiamo Harry."

E non appena glielo sentii pronunciare, pensai che era un suono bellissimo, dalle note dolci, che si addiceva perfettamente ai tratti del suo volto.

"Harry." ripetei allora tra me e me, lasciandomelo scivolare sulle labbra, gustandolo sulla lingua come un dolce miele, "Io sono Louis."

"Louis. Beh, devo dire che è una grande responsabilità, la tua."

"Scusa?"

"Porti il nome di un grande re. Louis XIV, il Re Sole. Beh in realtà ci sarebbe anche Louis XV, il suo bisnipote, ma di lui c'è poco da ricordare. E ovviamente Louis XVI, però lui non ha fatto una bella fine, oltre ad aver portato la Francia fino alla rivoluzione e poi alla caduta della monarchia."

Lo guardai in silenzio per qualche istante, poi scoppiai a ridere di gusto. Era incredibile come ogni volta fosse in grado di sorprendermi quando meno me lo aspettavo. E poi nessuno mi aveva mai intrattenuto con delle nozioni storiche, tanto meno a partire da una semplice presentazione. Quando mi vide ridere iniziò a farlo a sua volta.

"Beh, cercherò di essere all'altezza del mio nome allora."

"Va bene ma non esagerare, non vorrei finissi ghigliottinato anche tu, assieme ad una Maria Antonietta qualsiasi."

Sorrise e si sedette sul bordo del letto sfatto, lisciando piano le lenzuola con i palmi delle mani mentre mi guardava. Avere i suoi occhi addosso mi faceva sentire nudo, vulnerabile, esposto. Era come se fosse in grado di vedere dentro di me, oltre la mia pelle e oltre qualsiasi parola, fin dentro al mio vero essere. I vestiti non mi proteggevano, l'epidermide non mi proteggeva, nulla poteva ripararmi dal potere indagatore delle sue iridi fisse su di me.

"Farò del mio meglio. Anche il tuo è un nome importante, comunque. Harry Truman, Houdini, Belafonte, Crosby..."

Rise di nuovo e mi sentii improvvisamente leggero, perché non pensavo di essere in grado di farlo ridere così, non pensavo che quel bellissimo sorriso sarebbe mai potuto nascere grazie a me. O stava ridendo perché si prendeva gioco di me? Non aveva importanza, da lui avrei accettato anche quello.

"Un presidente, un mago, un cantante e un poeta? Vorresti paragonare questa gente ai reali francesi dell'Ancien Régime? A dei monarchi che non verranno mai dimenticati dalle generazioni a venire?"

Risi e alzai le spalle, dondolando da un piede all'altro.

"È pur sempre gente importante."

"Non mi hai ancora detto che ci facevi da queste parti, comunque. E siediti, ti prego."

Mi resi conto soltanto in quel momento che ero ancora in piedi, immobile come un cretino. Sorrisi debolmente e mi tolsi il soprabito, posandolo sullo schienale della poltrona e sedendomici.

"Stavo davvero solo passeggiando. Me ne sono andato dallo Stonewall Inn perché non sopportavo più la compagnia alla quale ero stato costretto, e così mi sono messo a fare un giro, finché non ho riconosciuto la strada."

"E hai pensato di venire qui."

"Sì."

"Perché?"

"Non lo so."

Ed era vero. Non ci avevo pensato, avevo semplicemente seguito l'istinto, come mi ero imposto di fare proprio poco prima. E l'istinto mi aveva portato da lui, senza motivo, o forse per una serie di motivi che era ancora troppo presto perché io capissi. O accettassi.

Rimase in silenzio, così fui di nuovo io a parlare.

"Credevo che ti avrei incontrato lì."

"Allo Stonewall? Ci vado solo ogni tanto, non è il luogo ideale. L'hai visto anche tu, non c'è di certo la gente migliore."

"Sì, l'ho notato."

"Come tornerai al campus? È tardi e fuori si gela, non puoi farti dieci chilometri a piedi. Arriveresti all'alba, a meno che l'ipotermia non ti stronchi prima."

Risi e scossi il capo, tormentandomi nervosamente le mani che avevo abbandonato in grembo.

"Prenderò un taxi. Se ne trovo uno."

"Oh bene. Qui non ne passano, ma devi solo proseguire lungo questa via fino a quando si incrocia con la strada principale. Lì troverai sicuramente qualche taxi di passaggio."

"È un invito ad andarmene?"

Il sorriso che increspò le sue labbra fece accelerare i battiti del mio cuore.

"No, occhi blu, puoi restare quanto vuoi."

"E questo, invece, è un invito?"

"Sì, questo sì."

Le sensazioni che provavo in quel momento erano per me una novità assoluta. Nessuno era mai riuscito a lusingarmi a quel modo durante una conversazione normalissima e che di romantico non aveva assolutamente nulla.

Lanciai un'occhiata distratta all'orologio che portavo al polso, il vecchio orologio di mio padre, che aveva dato a me prima che lasciassi l'Oklahoma.

"E mi piacerebbe molto accettarlo, questo invito, ma devo davvero andare. Non mi ero reso conto di quanto fosse tardi."

Annuì e si alzò istintivamente, probabilmente per accompagnarmi all'uscita e richiudere la porta a chiave una volta che me ne fossi andato. Mi alzai a mia volta dalla poltrona e mi rinfilai il soprabito, abbottonandolo mentre gli lanciavo un'occhiata accompagnata da un piccolo sorriso. Non volevo andarmene, o quantomeno non senza la certezza che lo avrei rivisto presto.

"Penso che passerò presto per comprare un altro dip..."

"Louis."

Il modo in cui pronunciò il mio nome mi tolse il fiato e rimasi a fissarlo, con le labbra ancora socchiuse ma da cui non usciva più alcun suono. Nessun altro sarebbe riuscito a zittirmi semplicemente pronunciando il mio nome.

"Cosa?"

"Puoi venire a trovarmi e basta. Non serve che come scusa compri dei quadri che nemmeno ti piacciono."

"Veramente io..."

"Li hai comprati per fare colpo su di me, l'ho capito sai, non sono uno sciocco."

"Il tuo mi piaceva davvero."

Mi sorrise incerto e mi accompagnò alla porta, precedendomi e aprendola con gentilezza per me.

"Sono felice che tu sia passato, Louis. Qualsiasi fosse il motivo."

"Te l'ho detto, stavo..."

"Va bene, va bene. Stavi solo passando per caso." mi concesse con un sorrisetto accondiscendente. Mi sentivo come un ladro scoperto con le mani nel sacco. Stavamo giocando ad un gioco a cui lui era chiaramente superiore, eppure continuavo a voler giocare, pur sapendo che avrei perso. Era come fare una partita con qualcuno che già conosce le tue carte e sa come le userai, ancor prima che lo sappia tu stesso.

"Aspetta." disse poi all'improvviso mentre stavo uscendo, e allora mi arrestai, con un piede oltre l'uscio e l'altro ancora all'interno. Rientrò nella sua stanza e lo sentii aprire e chiudere dei cassetti, frugare tra i suoi effetti personali alla ricerca di qualcosa. Dopodiché tornò con un libriccino stretto tra le mani. Aveva la copertina logora, color ocra, e sembrava essere stato letto e riletto molte volte. Me lo tese senza esitazione, e io lo accettai con il sorriso interrogativo di chi apprezza un gesto ma non ne comprende il motivo. "I Sonetti di Shakespeare?"

"Li hai già letti?"

"No, a dire il vero no. Ma se permetti la domanda, perché mi dai un libro?"

"Non ti do un libro, ti do una scusa per tornare. Perché so che altrimenti ti arrovelleresti per trovarne una, e ci metteresti una vita a farti rivedere."

Dannazione.

Non mi conosceva, ma al contempo sembrava conoscermi così maledettamente bene.


End file.
